Playboy
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: She remembers the day she was save by him. On how she and her sisters save and thanked him. And now she going to catch her master's attention by doing something he would like.


**Playboy**

**If you read my massage in the chapter 5 of Love of the Eon twins, then you already know.**

**Please pay me some respect thank you and also don't forget to visit my p/a/t/reon and donate just a few dollars to help me thank you!**

* * *

**(Ash x Lopuny)**

Lopuuny is bored; she couldn't do anything at the moment as her 'master' just go out to buy some grocery at the viridian city. She sighed loudly and grumbled to herself saying "it's so boring!" she whined loudly.

All she wanted was just to spend her time with her 'master' in the bed and fucking her cunt and her ass while she will just scream and begging to him to give her more until she passed out.

She huffed and closed her eyes remembering the day she was saved by him.

**(Flashback)**

The day he revisited the Sinnoh region, he decide to explore around more because there is still some places he didn't go through until he saw her injured and hungry.

She was kidnapped by a group of poachers and separating her to her sisters, she was crying all the way until she builds up her courage to escape the poachers.

She successfully escape but the poachers give pursuit to her with their two mightyena, luckily she knew some fighting types moves like hi jump kick and focus punch. She manage to knocked out one of them but the other is proven to be stronger to her and biting her in the process. She started to escape and try to lose them again.

It's been an hour for her until she passes out and collapse but she succeed to lose them. Injured and hungry at the same time, she thought she couldn't make until she found by Ash.

He lifted her up proceed to go to his camp. After an hour she wakes up and sees that she's in a tent. Terrified she bolted out of the tent and but immediately stop as she saw him staring at her surprise. But since the events causing her to be alerted she spring to defence and look at him with a glare.

But he just look at her and smile and continue steering at the soup he was making. This confuses her and caught off guard until he reach out his arms holding something, he offered her a bowl of soup, at first she try denied it by looking away but her stomach telling her to grab it and eat it.

She try to ignore it, But the smell of the food is entering to her nose, she snatched the bowl and start eating while ignoring him, who just look at her with a surprise look but he smiled and get his own bowl.

After finishing the bowl and have all the energy she needed to get back home. She look at her shoulder and see the trainer just smiled and said "Guess your good now" but then he frowned "But it's best for you to get rest more and maybe I help you go back to your sisters."

She widened eyes upon hearing his words; she didn't know that he will help her go back to her home. She will just refused his offer because she needs to go back to her home and see if her sisters are okay, but it's already night. What's even worst the poacher still trying to find her?

"I know that those poachers won't stop until they find you." he reasoned like he knows what she was thinking, "But I know they will call off the search and rest. But if you rest here you will have more energy to come back home and defend your family" he smiled at her, who look at him with a wide eyes. She then starts talking to him if he know what she was thinking, he nodded and said "Guess I forgot to tell you that I also a Aura Guardian". With a smile.

This cause her more to get shocked, she didn't know that it front of her is a Aura Guardian. A real one! She thought that Aura Guardians are not existed anymore and nearly extinct. But now right in front of her is one, but she wasn't sure if he saying the truth of not.

She narrowed her eyes and saying 'Prove it!', which he took notice he stand up and close his eyes. Suddenly his aura surrounding his body and dancing like he was in flames of positive aura as well his aura was a mixture of white and blue aura.

After that everything is back to normal, he opens his eyes and grin as he saw her mouth open. She couldn't believe it! That was aura just in front of her, not only that he has a very powerful one! Granted her father is a Lucario. She got training to her father who teaches her to manipulating her aura but she couldn't do it more than just sensing.

She leaped in front of him and telling him to help her save her sisters before it's too late. He nodded but he also reasoned to her that she needs more rest and tomorrow they will head out to her home.

She smiled happily and hugs him while thanking him, Thought she didn't realize that her blessed assets (DD-cup breast) being pressed to his chest while jumping up and down rubbing it. This cause him to blush really hard and shuttering to tell her about what is happening, she stops and saw his face, who is blushing really hard, confuse until it clicked to her mind that she's hugging him with her breast being pressed.

Comically, she shouted and punched him squared in his cheek, he launched backwards while crying in pain, landing his back with swirly eyes and smoking right cheek and also twitching. She cried in apology to him, she wondered why she did that hugging and feeling her blessed assets to him she was blushing because of that thought but of course she apologize to him for punching him.

**(Morning)**

The sun is up and they head out to her home, while on the way they have conversation to each other, what they like, what they do or what do they want.

She couldn't help but admire him even more, she heard that on his first day his role of Aura Guardian, he was known as the Chosen One, chosen by Arceus herself.

After finishing his journey he decides to take the path of being an Aura Guardian. He ask his friend Riley to help him to become one because of his heritage and connections to the legendary heroes including Sir Aaron, who have the same Aura to him but more powerful than the hero himself.

On his second day, his training is hard because he needs to control his Aura but without a partner, a Lucario, it's even harder but thanks to his adventures he met a Riolu. Riley and Ash decide to find this riolu who learn Aura sphere in it pre-evolve form, after days of finding they find the riolu but instead of happy reunion between Ash and Riolu they find Riolu crying and weeping to its friend who died in old age.

Ash confronted it and hugs it, it jump in surprise and try to attack but it stop itself to see Ash. It cried hard to his chest while Ash comforts the little Riolu. After hours of comforting the Riolu was identified as a female, a strong and brave female Riolu. After that she decides to go with him because there are no more people or friends to go with and she was left alone.

After months of training the two bonds together and she finally evolve into Lucario, but secretly she developed a feeling towards him like falling in love in to him, lucky he read her feelings and the two talk until they announce to Riley that both of them are together despite her being a Pokémon. Riley, who was surprise about this but decide if the two are really love to each other then he would let them, but they need to continue their training.

And so both of them continue their training, until today they are now officially Aura Guardians. Riley said that he, the second Aura Guardian in the modern world, as now rise and they can finally revive the heroes and Guardians to protect the humanity and Pokémon alike.

He wishes them good luck and has a better life for the two, as they start off to do their duties as Aura Guardians.

Lopunny is happy and sad because she learn that he was in relationship with another Pokémon but she was happy to know about that he accept her as one. But she didn't know that Ash reads her feelings and he was saddened about this.

Both of them manage to reach her home but their almost too late because the poachers are trying to capture her sisters, he tells her to go and save them while he deal with those poachers. He called out his partner/Lover Lucario and start dealing the poachers.

After of hours of battling them, they finally defeat them and handing them to Officer Jenny and thanking him. Lopunny and her sisters are very happy to see her and save them with the help of the aura guardian.

They rest for hours, until Ash needs to go back to his journey and leave them. Lopunny and her sisters are quite upset to see him leave without properly thanking him; they started to think of a way to thank him.

"Maybe give him berries?"

"No. That's not enough" her sister said, who a shiny Lopunny. "Maybe… Give him a good time~" she said with a sultry look.

These cause her sisters to shiver because of her 'The look' meaning they could give him a 'cuddle'.

"Um… I think that's a good idea but I don't think he will like it…" said by other sister.

The Lopunny he saved have a thought, this give her a change to see if he has something to her. He maybe in relationship with another Pokémon but she knew she wouldn't mind. While there are resting she meet her and telling her that her aura as having a feeling to her trainer/lover.

Of course she would deny it because she didn't want her to be upset, but to her surprise she told her that her lover is actual have more than just her. So she's okay with her lover had another girl because he treat them fairly and always love them no matter what.

Now she knows, she finally have the chance to get him and maybe he let her join her sisters to have fun.

With no more hesitation "No he will like~" she said with a lust trace in her voice.

Her three sisters look at her with wide eyes while the other just smirked and she will have this moment now.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

**(A/N: Before you proceed, these are the Lopunny sisters. I gave some numbers to them so you won't get confuse of who is getting 'fucked'.)**

**1****st**** \- The Lopunny he save, Strong and always on alert - breast size - DD-cup**

**2****nd**** \- Her Sister, who can control herself but lose - breast size - DD-cup**

**3****rd**** \- Her Sister, the one goes crazy - breast size - DD-cup**

**4****th**** \- The Shiny Lopunny also her sister, the one is a slut but waiting for the one - breast size - E-cup**

**5****th**** \- Her Sister, who is shy but has the same lust to her sisters - breast size - D-cup**

* * *

**XXXXX**

They saw him packing his things to prepared until they pulled him. He look at them in shock but then he sense something to them until he realize they will thank him through love.

They drag him towards to their cave, and then in creativity of the Lopunny sisters, the two sisters close the mouth of the cave using a wall made of woods they created back then. While the two are busy the three started stripping his clothes until his naked. Then a 2nd Lopunny kissed him with her tongue wrestling to his own tongue, the other(1st) is licking his neck and rubbing her breast to his arm length, while the other(3rd) is started massaging his meat then she started doing a butt-job to his meat, feeling her wide and plump ass.

The other two (4th and 5th) are done covering the mouth of the cave they started fingering to each other while watching the three of their sisters making out to him.

The 1st Lopunny that Ash save's laid him at his back he look at her after she stopped him from kissing her sister who just look at her with a smiley face, she position herself at top of his face letting him see her wet flower. He realize that she want him to lick her flower, she lower herself then he started licking her while grabbing her butt cheeks feeling them in his hands.

She moaned in delight and started breathing heavily, her sister(3rd) who massaging his meat with her ass position herself lining it to her butt hole she slowly lower herself feeling his meat just half away through then she slammed her but causing her to jerk up and moaned in pleasure, he moaned then continue licking the flower.

She started bouncing up down with a rhythm, then her sister(4th) who just finish fingering her sister(5th) came at her back then groping her DD-cup breast and kissing her sister.

1st Lopunny screamed in pleasure as she came wetting his face but he licking and tasting her juice, the other(3rd) speed up her fun on his meat until he grunted as he cum at her butt hole she breathing heavily but with a face of pleasure and happiness. She and her sister remove themselves and let her shiny sister to have her turn.

4th Lopunny (Shiny) lower herself lining up to her pussy, she decide to give her virginity to him because let's face it she wanted him more than the other male Pokémon. With a complete thrust it ripped her hymen cry her in pain and pleasure he look at her in worry but she waved saying she's okay and keep going. He nodded and wait a bit for her to adjust and then he started thrusting into her while she moaned loudly in pleasure, her breast bouncing up and down, her tongue is out while breathing heavily with each thrust he make.

While she was having fun; the four sisters starts playing to each other. The two (3&2) doing a scissor position rubbing their flowers to each other, while the other two (1&5) having a heated kissing and feeling their butts in their hands to each other.

With few more thrust he groaned as he cum inside of her, she moaned loudly and she lay on his chest with breast pressed to his chest they look each other then they kiss. They separate from the kiss and smiled, she was in heaven she looks at him lovingly and remove herself rest a bit.

He sits up and saw the four doing their things he notice the other two (3&2) who doing scissors position laying down panting he smiled and move towards them he grabbed the 2nd Lopunny, who her breast size is E, putting her in doggy-style he position his meat to her flower and inserted it, he also felt the same thing to her shiny sister. He look at her with understanding she nodded prepared herself, he slowly inserted into her with a swift motion he ripped her hymen causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure he waited until she okay and start having fun to her.

She slowly calm and nodded with a lusty look, he thrust into her back and forth until he have a rhythm and enjoying the pleasure of other flower in this sexy Lopunny, she panting heavily as her eyes rolled up with her tongue is out also. He keep thrusting into her and then he got rougher into her with a sound of flesh smashing to each other with his pelvis smacking to her big ass, She couldn't stop herself but moan even more as he keep thrusting abusing her flower until he thrust and stop as he cum inside of her and her flower.

She breath out as she feel the hot cum inside of her with a few more she reared her ass so she could have them, her arms gave out she slumped on the ground and her ass is still up after he remove himself into her letting some cum leak out.

His panting slightly, he already got use to this and lucky he as a huge endurance and stamina after years of journey like walking, climbing, swimming, running and other more things he encounter like a having a huge orgy only him and his female Pokémon's, so now there's nothing more surprise but instead having fun with this sexy bunnies.

Now two are down and three more to go!, he look at her partner he saw that she's the one he cum inside of her butt hole. He smirked and slowly lining up his meat to her flower, the 3rd Lopunny is sleeping with a goofy smile on her face she felt something grab her, she groggily woke up and saw him atop of her and lining up his meat to her flower and rubbing it making a 'Mmm…' sound.

She then grab his neck with her arms and smiling lovingly to him, he grin and with a swift motion he completely thrust into her as she scream in pain and pleasure and her sleepiness are gone and replace by a huge amount of pleasure as she try to ignore the pain. She breathing heavily because of that intense pleasure she was having "Go on baby! Fuck me!" she growled at him with pure lust and love in to her eyes.

He smirked of that command and then he do it as started fucking her, she moaned in ecstasy as she was fucked by him, sure she's the one who got first but only in her butt hole but now his thrusting to her flower abusing it and hitting her 'sweet spot' making her go crazy.

He keeps thrusting and rougher until few minutes he cum to her flower. She could feel the heat of his cum inside squirt more and more until his done. She passed out again with a goofy smile again then he pulled out and looks at her.

She was a bit mess, her pussy is leaking with her semen, her butt hole have some semen from him a while back and she's covered by sweat, juices of her sister and his semen.

Three down, two more to go!

He tries to find the other two (1&5) and notice them their asses is in air and waving back and forth and look at him with a sultry look in their faces. He signed but grinned he went over them, grabbing their asses with his hands and then he started to his left, the one 1st Lopunny he save, he thrust into her again doing the same thing making her cry in pain and pleasure, he wait a bit and soon started thrusting into her gripping her left butt cheek making her moaned in ecstasy while he fingering the one to the right.

Both of the girls are making noise in pleasure, panting heavily, one tongue is while the other is gritting her teeth in her intense pleasure surging to her body, the right one slightly adjust by spreading a bit of her legs and letting him continue inserting his fingers to her flower.

Then he grunted and stops his doing to his right and focus to his current one grabbing her hips and thrusting into her more and more. She was panting heavily and in much faster rate while he abusing her, her sister is watching panting slightly and waiting her turn until his done to her sister.

With a powerful thrust had cause her to lean in instant but her arms gave out letting her right side of her face lay down while feeling the hot semen coming out of his meat. With that he is done to her and pulled out is meat from her, his semen is leaking out from her pussy, she breathing normal but at the same time need more air, and her ass is high up.

He smirked in his progress in finishing her, slapping her butt cheek causing her to 'eep!' then he change and focus to the last one who is looking at him with her tongue is out, she wanted it so badly!, and he given her the chance.

He grab her, he lay her to her back, legs up and spread wide exposing her and her flower. He smirked again and he thrust into her with no more break or hesitation, she scream in pain and pleasure but she didn't care she wanted it so badly that she's the last one so she want his meat inside of her now!

His thrusting into her, but this time a bit sloppy because his having a fatigue now because he keep abusing the girls and their flower and taking their virginity. His thrusting more and more but he needs to do it, So with the remaining energy plus with his aura enhancing his strength a bit. He got rougher time, she moaning and scream 'Yes!' in ecstasy, tongue is out and panting heavily, her breast is jiggling back and forth when all of sudden he grope her left breast and moaned again.

He started to get slower **'I'm getting slower I need to cum now!' **he thought as keep going abusing her and hitting her 'Sweet spot' he then start to feel that his close to Cumming and he thrusting more and more.

She cross her legs behind her to prevent him from pulling back to much and she want her to cum inside of her, with a few more he cum inside of her. Both of them moaned in pleasure and relief he grab her hips and thrust to her "Oh yeah!" he said in relief "That's it take it all…" he keep Cumming giving all his energy for this last burst. The 5th Lopunny is panting while enjoying the hot sensation inside of her body "Mmm…~ yes~ oh yes~" she groaned.

Until his done, he pulled out into her and letting his last strain of semen cover her flower and her pelvis.

She passed out in exhaustion and now sleeping, he breath out and rest a bit all that extreme sex he made to this girls is very tiring not like last time he manage fuck his remaining female Pokémon, there's like 20 of them want to have fun with him and he manage thanks to stamina they took 12 hours, a small break then back to fucking again and then again repeating it.

He stood up and look at the five Lopunny around him, all of them are passed out and sleeping. He smiled at them and grab them he lay them to each other, grabbing his sleeping mat and taking in the middle of the them and each grab them and take them close to him. All the girls smiled and hugged him while sleeping, but before he could shut his eyes he grope some of their asses near him causing them to squirm even close to him then he fall asleep.

**(Lemon and Flashback End)**

She could always that lovely day, the day she and her sisters accept them to join him. After months of training, battling, and fucking all night, they finally finish their journey. He goes back home with them and also met the other girls that he have and of course they bond together, each day they have their turns to have fun to him.

This month; they just resting or relaxing to the corral. She stayed to her trainer's house waiting for him from his shopping.

She thinking a way how to catch her master's attention and she's making a plan to go and have fun to her.

'Maybe wear something? A lingerie that female human's use? Maybe or even wear a skinny bra and a thong? That's a good idea! Or even maybe wear a small high-school uniform? I heard that's also a good one because it exposes your panties because of how short… what is called again? Skirt yes that one! And also expose some of your upper breast! Oh! Oh! Oh! Or maybe a sexy police uniform! Then I use those 'things' to keep him place~ (Giggle) oh there's so many things to do to get his attention!' she thought everything she could know then she continue.

'Oh! I saw once Audino wears a sexy nurse outfit I mean I saw her panties are expose I mean really expose then wearing something on her legs with something strap to her waist and her outfit at her top! Arceus! Her big breast is exposed so much that her nipples barely covered! Or maybe a… what is called that twin blaziken's wear an uh… something to do with… um… a sling bikini? Uh! Yes! That one! Oh those also have a potential… Hmm… Or maybe I can go in my mega evolution form but that's just less… hmm! A nightgown! Of course combine with lingerie with some straps between with my legs! That is the ultimate idea!' she thought with a clenched fist and a face of determination. Soon she went upstairs and grab those because she bought them thanks to Zoroark's illusion, she bought so many things that she could use to lure her master.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**(Dawn 5:50 pm)**

**(Lemon)**

Ash come back home with papers bags in his arms, he close the door and went to the kitchen placing the stuff he buy then removing his shirt, placing it to the laundry and went upstairs.

He opened the door and went in, not noticing the scented candles around the room and a shadow on his bed. He sits down and rubs his neck to relief the stiffness, a pair of arms appeared and hugs his neck he was surprise by this he look at his shoulder and saw Lopunny, in her sexy transparent nightgown view her sexy figure and under it she's wearing a lingerie complete with straps at her legs.

He was bewildered by this; he couldn't make a word of how sexy she was now! And Arceus he wanted her so badly that he erect instantly.

She look at her with pure primal lust "Are you tired baby~" she cooed at him and rubs her cheek to his, he blushed but not the least nodded in respond. She smile and move herself, she position herself in front of him and sitting to his already erected meat and slowly rubbing it with her pantie - covered flower, she giggle and then she kissed him but he also respond to it and they start their dominance by tasting their tongues.

She's feeling her hands at his back while his feelings at her butt grasping them and also enjoying the kiss, until they separate leaving a trail of saliva. They look each other again with pure love and lust, he then move her and tossed her back to bed and she position herself now because she manage to grab his attention as he undo his pants and boxer and reveal his huge meat.

She lick her lips at that site in front of him, she spread her legs and giggle seductively. He crawls to her and start kissing her again then kissing her neck making her squirm and moan. He grabs her wrist trying to put her in 'restrain' while he continues kissing her neck. She was moaning in the process as she was 'assaulted' by her master, enjoying the treatment, then he grope her butt again and squeeze it, feeling it and rubbing them tenderly.

After that he stop and look at her, she was panting with a smile on her face, sweat starts to come out of her body and he notice that her pantie exposing her flower while covering the sides of it. He smirked as he lower himself and starts licking her flower making her jerk up at the sudden then moaning, he continued and inserting his tongue inside of her causing her again to moaned loudly.

Then she start to feel something so close "Mmm…!~ Oh~ I'm going to…!" as she scream as she came squirting his face but at the same time licking her juices, she then panting right now that she's finish her orgasm.

After that he line up his meat to her flower then rubbing it, shiver down on her spine of feeling the meat just by rubbing it on her flower, then he starts inserting it into her then finally his inside of her now. He slowly pulls back then slams at her then again and again until he gets the rhythm.

She moaned in ecstasy, her legs are high and spread as he hold them high while fucking her flower and thanks to his huge meat, he manage to hit her 'sweet spot' making her go crazy in pleasure. Her breast jiggling at the movements, panting heavily at the pleasure she was receiving, hands grabbing the sheets of the bed, the scent of the candles and the night of love this makes her more aroused even more that she couldn't herself but needed more into her.

As he keep thrusting into her and enjoying this, his tiredness is gone replace by a amount of lust. He keep going then letting go her legs but her legs just crossed at his back, thrusting even more as he lower himself and she hugged him. Back and forth as he continue the two enjoying this lovely night.

"(moan) oh yes~ mmm~ oh yeah~ ugh! (Panting)"

Groaned and he got rougher as he smashing his pelvis harder and going deeper inside of her. He buried his face at the side of her neck and kissing her roughly, now she's in the mercy of her master because there's no more to her to give, because this is almost like a rape scene to her, but enjoying it and she would love to get raped by him! ONLY HIM! She and the girls know this because they could feel the primal lust of a predator to a mercy of the prey.

Then he called out "I'm about to…!" as he thrusting even harder.

"Yes! Inside honey! Mmm…! Give it to me~! Uh~" she said wanting his seed inside of her.

With an instant, he roared and cum inside giving the hot seed into her. She screams in pure bliss as she feels the seed of her master. He keep Cumming into her and she enjoying the hot seed inside on her stomach, she scream a bit more and slowly calm herself and moaning silently as he finally stop Cumming. He pulled out his meat inside of her then he squirted a bit staining her pantie and her flower, leaking out some his seed.

She breathing heavily at the intense pleasure she had with him, then in sudden he grabbed her in surprise and put her in a doggy-position, her ass is now reveal in front of him. He smirked and then doing it again into her abusing her flower again making cry in enjoy and pleasure.

They keep continue fucking to each other, doing a cowgirl-position, sideways-position where one of her legs are high up holding it while his fucking her, pining her to the wall, fucking her while facing herself to the wall and him ramming behind, giving him a dirty blow-job like staining a her face in the process but not the least enjoying it, massaging it with her breast, doing a butt-job stain her back and her outfit, then back again to a doggy-position, fucking her again with him groping her breast, slapping her butt-cheeks and finally violating her so much that the only she can think is having sex to her master.

Hours of having fun, finally stop and now they finally resting after the intense romance of the two.

Lopunny is a mess, her clothes are dirty covering her head to toe with his seed, some parts of her body is stain also like her butt and her breast and finally a pure bliss on her face.

He look at her and smiled of what had done, getting up and going to the shower to get a quick clean, also grabbing a wash towel and giving a liquid soap so he could clean her. He went to her and starts cleaning her after few minutes his done but still have some more on her maybe in the morning they will wash together.

He lay at her right side and hugged her close, she snuggles at his chest and she could feel and hear the heartbeat of his heart. He grins and proceeds to grope her butt cheek again tenderly then he fall asleep with her as the two enjoy the goodnight sleep.

* * *

**(Just outside of the room)**

A few female Pokémon are leaning and even try to stand up straight because they orgasm so much after hearing and watching them have fun.

The Shiny Lopunny decide to find her sister and bring her back home, she goes to his master's house and try to find her.

She manage to find her, but instead she saw her getting fucked by him watching them have fun had cause her to masturbate and a few hours of watching, some of them had join watching the two and start masturbating they even help each other to calm their selves like fingering and inserting something to them they could found.

After that, they finally finish and resting now, some goes back down stairs and sleep at the couch while the others go the guest room and sleep together.

She stood up and breath out, after watching her sister getting 'raped' there, this give her an idea on her head.

'**That could work~'** she thought with a smirk and goes to the guest room and sleep with others.

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**WhiteGuardian22 is out! Peace!**


End file.
